Tales From The Crypt: Well Cooked Muttenchops
by Wexamillion Major
Summary: Basil's latest case may be his last and his worst since the last encounter with Ratigan 10 years earlier. A Tales From The Crypt take on the Great Mouse Detective...
1. Disclaimer, Intro, Crypt Keeper Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing...

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC IS A TALES FROM THE CRYPT TAKE ON THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

__

Opening Sequence

Gates to a creepy yard open up slowly. You slowly travel through the dark yard and up to the porch of the old mansion. Lightning crackles, and thunder booms as the door to the mansion up. Lightning shines through the windows of the foyer. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling, the furniture, everything. You turn and walk into a room beside the staircase. The lightning continues to flash through the glass doors as you walk up to a bookcase. The bookcase opens like a door and you walk into it. It leads to a dark stairwell which you walk down into. The dim glows of the large pillars greet you until you reach the end of the stairwell. You walk up to a wooden door and open it. It leads to a creepy, candle lit crypt with skeletons hanging everywhere. The eerie whispers acknowledge your arrival. You slowly walk up to long brown coffin.

It opens swiftly and a skeleton pops out and laughs maniacally.

"_AAH! HAHAHA!"_

Slime slowly pours over the screen.

"_Tales From The Crypt._"

__

End Opening Sequence

We then close up on some detective and the Crypt Keeper investigating a crime scene.

"Well, its pretty elementary, dear Watt-son. It seems the guy was pushed off the roof down towards the "grime scene". He cackled a bit and grabs out a huge leatherbound book. "Greetings, kiddies!" He then opened it to a certain page. "I would like to welcome you to tonight's tale. It centers around a well-known mouse detective named Basil Pott. Where his latest case becomes his worst nightmare. Its something I would like to call... _Well-Cooked Muttenchops_

_He then reveals the page of a picture of a silhouetted Basil-look-a-like with muttenchops holding a butcher knife up high while a mouse woman screams bloody murder._


	2. Part 1

We now go to 1907 London. Its where after ten years of solving many cases (including the one where Ratigan met his demise), Basil Pott doesn't show signs of slowing down. He still resides at that house in Baker Street, which needless to say has not seen a murder in ten years. But this time... a murder is about to be committed... We see a mouse woman running from a silhouetted mouse man with muttenchop sideburns holding a butcher knife in his right hand. She tries to run, but it was no use... She gets stabbed multiple times in the chest at the Baker Street alleyway and runs away.

But also on this day, Basil expects a jolly reunion from his friends back "ten years ago", how they defeated Profressor Ratigan when he turned into a Wererat and nearly killed Basil. How Basil was knighted by the Mouse Queen herself. All "ten years ago". Right now, Basil is "playing" with his Chemistry Set.

Yes?... Yyeessss?...

But the chemical droplet became unstable and exploded the glass.

"Dammit! How the bloody hell could-"

Then David Dawson intervened.

"Basil?"

"What is it, Dawson?"

"Someone's at the door."

Then he muttered: _Oh God, I hope It came in today._

But Dawson heard him.

"Hoping what came in, Basil?"

"Oh, you'll see, Dawson!"

He opened the door to see a fat mouse guy holding a large box. And I mean... a large box labeled Western Union.

"My name is Bernard Beckett of the Western Union and Rescue Aid Society, and I'm here to give you your "gift" by Frank Pott." Basil then muttered _It finally came in _when Bernard delivered the package to him. "Tell my brother thanks!"

"I will sir, you have a good d-" Basil then shut the door and went to the Main Desk to open the package to reveal a sword collection with curvy blades in the display case.

"Basil, what the bloody hell is that?"

Basil then opened the display case and paused for a moment... until...

"That, Dawson, is the Sword of Osiris collection... A collection of curvy blades made by an Egyptian mouse who was devoted to Osiris and made these in his honor."

Dawson was puzzled, but not surprised.

"Oh, he-he, that's... sharp!"

"Indeed it is Dawson... indeed it is."

Then he heard another knock on the door. Then Basil thought: _Uh, who the hell is it now? _He went to the door and surprisingly enough, he finds a beautiful 20-year-old Olivia Flaversham at the door:

"Hello Basil, remember me?"

Basil was frozen for the moment, then he felt joy and that other happy jazz to know that a reunion from "ten years ago" was happening just as he seen fit.

"Oh yes, come right in..."

Olivia then walked in, and was awed by the sword collection.

"Oh..." Basil realized after he saw his sword collection box opened wide. He then ran towards it and shut the box. "...That's my Sword of Osiris collection. Not meant to be seen..."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later... So, where's Hiram?"

"He should be along shortly."

But there was no shortly. They then heard a gunshot from behind the house.

"Jesus!" Basil was alarmed.

"Daddy!"

All 3 went to the alleyway and found Hiram dead.

Basil was too late...

"Daddy..." Olivia then busted out the Tears of the Amazon. "Oh, Daddy!"

But despite the so-called failure, Basil found a potential clue:

"BINGO! HAHAHAAAH!"

"What is it, Basil?"

He then picked up a missing Sword of Osiris from the collection and licked the curvy blade to notice the taste of Eel Pie.

"OH HOHOHOOOH WE GOT OUR MAN!"


End file.
